


Bitte geh nicht...

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, ringsy - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt nach dem ersten Kuss von Ringo und Easy auf der Dachterasse. Nachdem Ringo ihn zurückgewiesen hat, entscheidet sich Easy mit Hauke in die USA zu gehen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ein kleiner Two-Shot, Ich hoffe es gefällt :)

Und da saß er nun am Tisch der WG, hatte endlich sein Ziel erreicht und doch konnte er gerade an nichts anderes denken als an Easy. Easy als er in das Taxi zum Flughafen stieg um mit Hauke nach LA zu gehen. Er hatte es nicht einmal fertig gebracht sich richtig von ihm zu verabschieden, nicht nach dem Kuss auf der Dachterrasse.  
Und während alle anderen Easy bis zum Auto begleitet hatten, war er in der WG am Fenster gestanden und hatte zugesehen, wie der Mann den er liebte - ja liebte, das musste er inzwischen vor sich selbst zugeben - davon fuhr um ein neues Leben zu beginnen, ein Leben in dem er nicht mehr vorkommen würde. "Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen! Du hast das Büdchen, du hast bald das Geld von Huber und du wirst Easy nicht mehr über den Weg laufen. Genau das was du wolltest.", sagte er gedanklich zu sich selbst. Aber das ganze fühlte sich verdammt nochmal nicht an wie das was er wollte. Er war sich nicht mal mehr sicher ob er das Büdchen überhaupt verkaufen wollte, immerhin war das das letzte was er noch von Easy hatte. 

Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür und Tobias kommt herein. "Warum warst du nicht unten zum Tschüss sagen?", fragt er Ringo. Ringo sieht ihn genervt an, zuckt nur mit den Schultern, er hat jetzt wirklich keine Lust sich auch noch vor seinem Bruder erklären zu müssen. "Du und Easy wart doch in letzer Zeit so dicke miteinander, da wirst du dich doch von ihm verabschieden wollen... oder ist das mal wieder deine asoziale Art mit Menschen umzugehen?" "Man Tobias, jetzt lass mich doch mit Easy in Ruhe, der soll mit seinem Footballplayer in den USA auf großes Glück machen - wohlgemerkt heimlich - und mehr gibts dazu nicht zu sagen." , motzt Ringo seinen Halbbruder nun regelrecht an, auf eine Lektion von ihm kann er gerade echt verzichten.  
Der sieht ihn plötzlich mit großen Augen an. "Es stört dich, dass er weg geht." stellt Tobias fest. "Nein, tut es nicht." , macht Ringo deutlich. "Ja klar und deswegen sitzt du hier jetzt auch so deprimiert rum und starrst Löcher in die Luft.", sagt Tobias ironisch. "Was geht dich das überhaupt an? Das ist eine Sache zwischen Easy und mir!" , flippt Ringo aus, er will Tobias endlich los werden. "Aha also ist da doch was zwischen euch." , provoziert Tobias. "Zwischen mir und Easy ist gar nichts, überhaupt nichts! Der Kuss hatte nichts bedeutet, er hat Hauke und ich bin immer noch das größte Arschloch Kölns, schon vergessen?" , bricht es aus Ringo heraus bevor er bemerkt, dass er sich gerade quasi endgültig verraten hat. "Ha! Ich wusste es. Du magst ihn. Und du kommst mal wieder nicht mit deinen Gefühlen klar und deswegen stößt du ihn weg." , ruft Tobias. 

"Easy hat was besseres verdient als mich..." , murmelt Ringo, mittlerweile spielt es eh keine Rolle mehr ob jemand weiß, dass er in den Fotografen verliebt ist, denn Easy ist weg. "Da muss ich dir zwar zustimmen, aber soll ich dir mal was sagen? Easy will nun mal dich - frag mich nicht warum - aber er geht mir seit Monaten damit auf die Nerven und jetzt lässt du ihn einfach so gehen!? Easy macht das doch sowieso nur weil du ihn abgewiesen hast, er liebt Hauke gar nicht richtig und das weißt du. Easy ist deine Chance mal was richtig zu machen. Und was machst du? Davon laufen..." 

"Ich bin nicht derjenige der nach LA abhaut. Außerdem kennst du gar nicht die ganze Geschichte." , sagt Ringo genervt. "Meine Güte Ringo, jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen, sei doch nicht immer so stur. Liebst du Easy?" , fragt Tobias. "Ja." , flüstert Ringo.  
"Dann hör auf hier rum zu heulen und tu' was! Was immer da zwischen euch schief gelaufen ist oder du wieder angestellt hast, darüber könnt ihr immer noch reden aber wenn Easy weg ist, wirst du keine Chance mehr haben irgendwas mit ihm zu klären. Willst du ihn wirklich gehen lassen, ohne es wenigstens versucht zu haben?" "Was soll ich denn machen?" fragt Ringo, wohl etwas geschockt von Tobias ungewohnter Aufforderung. "Und ich dachte du bist das Superhirn hier. Denk mal scharf nach." grinst Tobias. 

Ringo hat sich inzwischen wieder gefangen. "Ich muss zum Flughafen." stammelt er und ist auch schon zur Tür raus.  
Tobias sieht ihm lächelnd nach, auch wenn er nicht immer der größte Fan von einer Beziehung zwischen seinem Halbbruder und Easy gewesen ist, aber er konnte seinen besten Freund auch nicht einfach so in sein Unglück rennen lassen. Denn als er Easys Blick vorhin gesehen hat als dieser ihn fragte, ob Ringo noch kommen würde, war ihm klar geworden, dass Easy eigentlich immer noch darauf hoffte von Ringo aufgehalten zu werden. Und wie sollte er mit Hauke glücklich werden, wenn er eigentlich nur Ringo wollte. Dazu würde dann noch das ganze Versteckspiel kommen, das Easy ja eigentlich schon in Köln auf die Nerven gegangen war, das konnte doch nur schief gehen. Und als Tobias dann auch noch sah wie Ringo offensichtlich deprimiert und definitiv in Easy verliebt, herum saß, konnte er einfach nicht mehr anders als seinem Bruder in den Hintern zu treten, damit dieser Easy hoffentlich doch noch davon überzeugen konnte, dass Auswandern mit Hauke eine blöde Idee war. Die beiden brauchten offensichtlich einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung. War ja auch nicht ganz uneigennützig schließlich hätte er auch nichts dagegen wenn sein bester Freund in Köln bleiben würde. 

Währenddessen waren Hauke und Easy am Flughafen angekommen. Sie waren gute zwei Stunden vor dem Check In da um keinen Stress zu haben, falls es doch noch Verzögerungen geben sollte. 

Easy war ziemlich still gewesen während der gesamten Fahrt, das war er, der Moment an dem er Köln hinter sich lassen und einen neuen Lebensabschnitt beginnen würde. "Eigentlich müsste sich das doch gut anfühlen" dachte er. Aber das Gefühl von freudiger Erwartung wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen. Und je weiter sie sich von der Schillerallee entfernten, desto schlimmer wurde das Gefühl in Easy, dass er gerade einen großen Fehler beging. 

"Nein, du hast dich entschieden." sagt er im Gedanken zu sich selbst. Doch da meldete sich wieder der Teil von ihm, der ihm sagte dass er das ja nur aus Trotz getan hatte und dass er Hauke eigentlich gar nicht liebte und dass er ständig an jemand anderen dachte, an jemanden den er sogar geküsst hatte. Als er an den Kuss dachte, kam sofort sein schlechtes Gewissen wieder auf, er hatte Hauke nichts davon gesagt und er bereute den Kuss noch nicht einmal wirklich. Und selbst jetzt als er neben seinem Freund in einem Cafe am Flughafen saß, mit dem er in einer Stunde in die USA fliegen wollte, konnte er eigentlich nur an Ringo denken. 

"Du bist so still, ist alles okay." fragt Hauke. "Ja, alles gut." antwortet Easy standardmäßig. Ein weiterer Moment des Schweigens vergeht, indem Easy mit sich hadert. Er seufzt, er kam sich wie der letzte Lügner vor, es war absolut bescheuert eine solch Lebens verändernde Entscheidung zu treffen nur aus Trotz und aus dem Willen alles hinter sich zu lassen, nur weil es einfacher war. Aber er wird Ringo nicht vergessen können, auch nicht in LA, das war ihm inzwischen klar geworden. Er konnte vor seinen Gefühlen nicht einfach davon laufen und hoffen, dass er sich irgendwann doch noch so richtig in Hauke verlieben würde, wenn er sich nur genug anstrengen würde. So funktionierte Liebe nun mal nicht. Und das ganze war auch Hauke gegenüber nicht fair. So wollte er nicht sein. Er musste reinen Tisch machen, solange es noch nicht zu spät war. 

Er sieht Hauke an. "Ich kann das nicht." gibt er schließlich zu. "Was?" fragt Hauke verwirrt. "Das Alles... es ist nicht fair. Ich kann nicht mit dir in die USA kommen. Ich... ich würde mir wirklich wünschen meine Gefühle für dich würden ausreichen. Du verdienst die Wahrheit..." Easy stoppte kurz um noch einmal durch zu atmen. "Ich... ich liebe jemand anderes... es tut mir so leid." endet Easy. "Und das sagst du mir jetzt? Eine Stunde bevor wir gemeinsam in die USA gehen wollen?" sagt Hauke kalt. "Ich... " fängt Easy an. "Nein, schon gut. Ich will gar nichts weiter hören." , man merkt die Verletztheit in Haukes Stimme, als er aufsteht und gehen will. 

"Hauke..." , sagt Easy, er will ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Hauke dreht sich nochmal um. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber du bist mir viel zu wichtig, als dass ich dich weiter hätte anlügen können. Das hast du nicht verdient. Du verdienst jemanden der dich wirklich liebt und ich hab mir gewünscht ich wäre diese Person, aber ich kann nichts gegen meine Gefühle tun. Ich mag den Typ nicht mal wirklich, es wird wahrscheinlich nie eine Zukunft haben. Aber ich kann nichts dagegen machen, egal wie sehr ich mich anstrenge und auch in die USA flüchten würde nichts bringen, gegen Gefühle ist man machtlos. Das müsstest du doch am besten wissen." erklärt Easy. Hauke seufzt.  
"Ist das alles? Na dann, Ciao." sagt er niedergeschlagen. "Ich wünsch dir alles Gute, wirklich." sagt Easy und streckt Hauke seine Hand hin, eine Umarmung scheint ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt unangebracht, außerdem ist Hauke sowieso immer um sein Image besorgt. Zögernd schlägt Hauke ein. "Danke..." sagt er heißer bevor er Easys Hand los lässt, sein Gepäck nimmt und in der Menge verschwindet. Easy sieht ihm nach, er fühlt sich richtig mies Hauke so weh getan zu haben, normalerweise ist das echt nicht seine Art so Schluss zu machen und trotzdem kommt da gleichzeitig Erleichterung in ihm auf. Er seufzt und macht sich mit seinem Gepäck auf zum Ausgang.

Ringo ist währenddessen am Flughafen angekommen. Tobias hat ihm glücklicherweise noch Easys Flugdaten geschrieben, sonst hätte er wohl nie Chancen Easy im rießen Komplex des Flughafens zu finden. Doch die braucht er dann gar nicht, denn gerade als er in der großen Eingangshalle auf die Tafel mit den verschiedenen Flügen schauen will sieht er Easy der ihm entgegen kommt. 

Beide bleiben überrascht stehen als sie den anderen sehen. "Ringo?" fragt Easy überrascht. "Easy." sagt Ringo, erleichtert dass er ihn tatsächlich noch rechtzeitig gefunden hat. Die beiden sehen sich eine Weile einfach nur an. Keiner weiß so richtig was er sagen soll. 

"Was machst du hier?" fragt Easy schließlich. Ringo zögert etwas, er hat Schwierigkeiten die richtigen Worte zu finden. "Es tut mir leid... dass ich mich nach unsrem Kuss so scheiße verhalten habe... und es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht von dir verabschiedet habe..." sagt Ringo zögernd. "Schon okay. Ich hab dich mit dem Kuss ja auch ziemlich überfahren. Und du bist jetzt hier um... dich zu verabschieden?" antwortet Easy unsicher.  
"Nein." sagt Ringo deutlich. "Nein?" fragt Easy heißer. Er weiß gerade nicht was er denken soll, ob er sich erlauben soll zu hoffen. 

"Ich bin hier um dir zu sagen, dass du nicht gehen sollst. Easy bitte bleib hier... bei mir." fügt Ringo hinzu. "Und warum?" fragt Easy leise, er muss es von Ringo hören, hören dass er ihn genauso will wie er. "Weil... weil ich dich liebe du verdammter Idiot." kommt es etwas verzweifelt von Ringo. "Und was ist mit dir?" fragt er auffordernd. "Das weißt du genau." antwortet Easy und zieht Ringo zu sich. Die beiden versinken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der beiden den Atmen raubt. 

"Heißt das du bleibst hier?" fragt Ringo grinsend nachdem sich die beiden wieder von einander gelöst haben. "Ja du Idiot." antwortet Easy lächelnd bevor er Ringo erneut küsst.  
"Solltest du nicht eigentlich bei Hauke sein? Ich hatte ja jetzt damit gerechnet, dass ich mich mit ihm anlegen und dich aus dem Flieger zerren muss." scherzt Ringo doch man merkt die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme. "Ich hab mich von Hauke getrennt. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht mitkommen kann, weil ich jemand anderes liebe." lächelt Easy und streicht mit einer Hand Ringos Wange entlang. Dieser muss ebenfalls lächeln, er beugt sich zu Easy herunter und die beiden versinken erneut in einem zärtlichen Kuss. Ringo nimmt Easys Hand. "Komm lass uns nachhause gehen." sagt er lächelnd. Er nimmt Easys Gepäck und die beiden machen sich Hand in Hand auf dem Weg zum Ausgang.

Als die beiden im Auto sitzen, atmet Rigo nochmals durch, er hat Easy schließlich noch einiges zu beichten. "Bevor wir los fahren. Ich muss dir noch was sagen. Wer weiß ob du dann nicht doch gleich in den nächsten Flieger springst. Aber hör mir bitte zu bevor du dich entscheidest." sagt Ringo nervös. "Was kommt denn jetzt? Hast du wieder irgendwas illegales angestellt?" fragt Easy verwundert." "Nein.... also... ähh" Ringo weiß nicht wie er beginnen soll. 

"Der Grund warum ich unbedingt wollte, dass du in die USA gehst.... ich wollte das Büdchen haben. Und ich wollte es dann mit viel Gewinn an Huber verkaufen, damit der sein blödes Bauprojekt durchziehen kann." "Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst... hast du etwa schon?" fragt Easy geschockt. "Nein. Und ich werde es auch nicht verkaufen. Das heißt doch... aber nicht an Huber. Ich will dass du es wieder zurück bekommst." antwortet Ringo. "Aha" sagt Easy immer noch geschockt. 

Plötzlich scheint Easy ein Licht aufzugehen "Moment die ganze Scheiße die passiert ist, der Brand, die Mäuse, die Kommentare im Netz... das warst du?" fragt er ungläubig. Ringo nickt nur. "Es tut mir leid..." sagt er geknickt. "Aber das war bevor ich mich in dich verliebt habe... Ich hätte doch nie gedacht, dass ich mich ausgerechnet in dich verlieben würde und dass es dir dann auch noch genauso geht. Wir beide... das hätte doch keiner gedacht. Das war alles nicht geplant, du warst nicht geplant." versucht er zu erklären. "Das macht es auch nicht wirklich besser." seufzt Easy. 

Ringo lässt den Kopf hängen, war ja klar, dass er mal wieder alles kaputt machen würde. "Ich hab es dir ja gesagt, die Menschen die ich am meisten liebe, verletze ich auch am meisten. Ich wünschte ich könnte das alles rückgängig machen, aber das kann ich nicht. Ich verstehe wenn du mich jetzt hasst." murmelt er. "Ich krieg das Büdchen zurück und du kommst für den entstandenen Schaden auf." sagt Easy bestimmend. Ringo nickt. "Du bist echt der größte Idiot Kölns." stellt Easy fest. Was er allerdings danach tut hätte Ringo nicht erwartet. Er zieht den Jüngeren zu sich und küsst ihn stürmisch. Ringo ist zunächst überfordert küsst ihn dann aber zurück, vergräbt seine Hände in den Haaren des Älteren. Als die beiden sich wieder von einander lösen, atmen beide schwer. 

"Heißt das du verzeihst mir?" fragt Ringo leise. "Ich verzeih dir, aber nur wenn du mir versprichsts dass du so eine Scheiße in Zukunft lässt." antwortet Easy. "Versprochen." lächelt Ringo. "Ich mein es ernst. Ich will mich ändern.. für dich" fügt er hinzu. Easy will seinen Freund erneut küssen, doch Ringo stoppt. 

"Du Easy... da ist noch was..." sagt er vorsichtig. "Man Ringo was kommt denn da jetzt noch?" fragt Easy etwas genervt, er will es endlich genießen mit Ringo zusammen zu sein. "Ich hab dich bei der HIV Sache belogen." kommt es von Ringo. "Wie belogen?" Easy ist verwirrt. "Ich hatte nie ungeschützen Sex. Ich hab dir die Angst vor Aids nur vorgespielt. Ich wollte dein Vertrauen gewinnen..." erklärt Ringo stockend. "Und die PEP Kur? Heißt das du hast das Zeug genommen obwohl du es nicht musstest?" fragt Easy, er muss daran denken wie dreckig es Ringo während dieser Zeit ging und kann fast nicht glauben, dass dieser sich das freiwillig angetan hat. "Du hast mich ja quasi einige Male dazu gezwungen die Tabletten zu nehmen, so gut wie du aufgepasst hast, dass ich meine Medikamente nehme Dr. Winter." gibt Ringo etwas peinlich berührt zu. 

Plötzlich lacht Easy auf: "Ey, das hast du echt verdient. Du bist so bescheuert Richard Beckmann. Sagen wir mal deine Strafe dafür hast du bekommen." Ringo ist überrascht, dass Easy gar nicht sauer zu sein scheint. "Ja ich weiß. Aber ein Gutes hatte die Sache..." gibt Ringo zu bedenken. Easy sieht ihn verwundert an. "Wenn ich nicht versucht hätte dir wegen meiner Intrige näher zu kommen, dann hätte ich mich nie in dich verliebt." sagt Ringo. "Und das ist das Gute, hmm?" fragt Easy lächelnd und sieht Ringo verliebt an. "Ich glaube schon. Ich muss mich nur erst mal daran gewöhnen glaube ich... ich hatte noch nie solche Gefühle für jemanden wie für dich. Du machst mich vollkommen verrückt" Easy lacht und küsst seinen Geliebten vorsichtig. "Hey so emotional und vor allem ehrlich kennt man dich ja gar nicht." grinst Easy. "Sag ich doch, das ist alles deine Schuld." grinst Ringo zurück. "Tja daran wirst du dich wohl dann gewöhnen müssen... lass uns die ganze Scheiße einfach vergessen und von vorne anfangen. Aber keine Geheimnisse mehr, okay?" "Okay." sagt Ringo, er kann sein Glück kaum fassen. Er hat Easy alles gesagt und trotzdem scheint dieser ihn immer noch zu lieben.  
"Du bist der Wahnsinn." sagt Ringo. "Ich weiß." grinst Easy und zieht seinen Freund in einen Kuss, den keiner von beiden so schnell beenden wird.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the others react to Ringo and Easy being together?

Die Tür der WG öffnet sich vorsichtig, ein übers ganze Gesicht grinsender Ringo lugt durch den Spalt. "Und?" , kommt es von draußen. "Alle weg." , antwortet Ringo. Und schon schiebt sich das Paar, ihre Lippen nicht von einander lassend und immer wieder verliebt kichernd, zur Tür herein. Für die Fragen der anderen war später noch genug Zeit, jetzt wollten sie erst mal ihre neue Zweisamkeit genießen. Ringo lässt Easys Gepäck einfach irgendwo im Wohnzimmer fallen, schiebt Easy weiter Richtung Treppe, während dieser bereits damit beschäftigt ist Ringos Hemd auf zu knöpfen. Und bis die beiden es die Treppe hinauf geschafft haben, liegt die Hälfte ihrer Klamotten bereits überall verstreut, was sie in diesem Moment allerdings nicht weniger interessieren konnte. 

Weiterhin wild knutschend landen die beiden in Ringos Zimmer und kurz darauf auf Ringos Bett. Gerade als Easy wieder zu einem Kuss ansetzten will, bricht Ringo ab. "Warte." , sagt er. Er steht auf und schließt die Tür ab. "Sicher ist sicher. Sonst steht unter Umständen bald mein lieber Halbbruder hier auf der Matte um zu fragen wie es gelaufen ist. Und auch wenn ich ihm sehr dankbar bin, beim Sex muss ich mich jetzt auch nicht von ihm überraschen lassen." , grinst Ringo. "Was hat denn Tobias damit zu tun?" , fragt Easy etwas verwundert über die offensichtliche Involvierung seines besten Freundes. "Naja... der hat mir ganz schön in den Arsch getreten, von wegen ob ich dich wirklich einfach so gehen lassen will. Und dass ich doch gefälligst was tun soll, wenn ich dich wirklich liebe." , erzählt Ringo. "Der Kotzmeister persönlich unterstützt meine Beziehung mit seinem Bruder, das ich das noch erleben darf." lacht Easy. "Im Ernst, wenn Tobias nicht gewesen wäre würde ich wahrscheinlich immer noch deprimiert hier rum heulen und dir nachtrauern." , gibt Ringo zu. "Du? Heulen?" , sagt Easy ironisch. "Du weißt wie ich das meine." , antwortet Ringo verlegen, doch er wird leicht rot dabei. 

"Komm her." , sagt Easy lächelnd und zieht seinen Freund wieder zu sich aufs Bett. "Fürs verkuppeln können wir Tobias später immer noch danken, jetzt will ich dich erst mal für mich alleine haben." , grinst er. "Ach so ist das." , grinst Ringo zurück und lässt sich von seinem Freund in einen zärtlichen Kuss ziehen.

Später kommen Elli und Paco in die Wohnung. "Wie siehst denn hier aus?" ruft Elli verwundert aus. Zwei Reisetaschen liegen mitten im Wohnzimmer. Hatte sie nicht genau diese Taschen heute morgen bei Easy gesehen? Und Moment lag da nicht Easys Jacke auf dem Boden? Elli und Paco sehen sich verwirrt an. "Easy?" ruft Paco schließlich, er weiß nicht ob er auf eine Antwort hoffen soll, immerhin hatte er den Fotografen heute morgen in das Taxi zum Flughafen steigen sehen und selbst wenn dieser nochmal zurück gekommen war, was machte er dann hier in der WG? 

"Vielleicht muss er noch was mit Richard wegen dem Büdchen klären?" vermutet Elli. "Und deswegen verstreut er sein ganzes Zeug hier in der Wohnung?" , kommt es wenig überzeugt von Paco. "Moment... ist das nicht Ringos Hemd." , stellt Paco fest und hebt das Hemd vom Boden auf. "Stimmt. Sieht fast so aus als hätten die beiden..." , scherzt Elli. 

"Was haben wir?" , kommt es grinsend von der Treppe. Paco und Elli schauen erschrocken auf. Da kommen tatsächlich Easy und Ringo, etwas zerzaust und dicht hintereinander die Treppe herunter. "Easy." , sagt Paco überrascht, dass Easy nun tatsächlich hier im Wohnzimmer steht.

Ringo und Easy grinsen nur und sammeln schnell ihre restlichen Klamotten ein. "Danke." , sagt Ringo und nimmt dem verdutzen Paco sein Hemd aus der Hand. Dann marschieren die beiden - als wäre es das normalste der Welt - Hand in Hand aus der WG, deutlich amüsiert über die verwirrten Gesichter ihrer Mitbewohner. Zurück bleiben Elli und Paco die ihnen immer noch mit offenen Mündern hinterher starren und sich wohl gerade fragen in welchen Film sie denn hier gelandet sind.

Immer noch kichernd über Elli und Pacos Reaktion, öffnen die beiden Tür zur 2er WG. Und sehen auch schon Tobias der mit Stinker auf dem Sofa sitzt, als er die beiden bemerkt springt er freudestrahlend auf. "Easy!" ruft er und schließt seinen besten Freund in die Arme. "Na, hat dich mein lieber Halbbruder doch überzeugen können hier zu bleiben. Oder hast du mich einfach so sehr vermisst." , grinst er. "Ohh, na klar. Aber sagen wir mal so, Ringo hatte die überzeugenderen Argumente." , lacht Easy. "Na, das will ich doch hoffen." , kommt es von Ringo der immer noch hinter Easy steht, seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt und die Arme von hinten um ihn schlingt. "Ach wie süß." , stichelt Tobias aber man merkt, dass er sich durchaus für die beiden freut. Easy lächelt nur und wirft Ringo einen verliebten Blick zu. "Dann will ich das verliebte Paar mal nicht weiter stören... Komm Stinker, wir drehen mal ne Runde." , sagt Tobias mit einem Augenzwinkern und geht zur Tür. Als er bereits dabei ist die Tür zu öffnen hört er Ringos Stimme: "Tobias." Er dreht sich nochmal um. "Danke." , sagt Ringo. Tobias nickt Ringo lächelnd zu und geht dann endgültig aus der Tür. 

"Schon wieder sturmfrei." stellt Easy mit einem verführerischen Unterton fest. "Hmm... und was machen wir jetzt?" , sagt Ringo ebenfalls verführerisch und zieht seinen Freund eng zu sich heran. "Ich glaub da fällt uns schon was ein." , antwortet Easy und schiebt seinen Geliebten grinsend in sein Zimmer. 

Später am Abend hatte die gesamte WG spontan eine "Welcome back Easy" Party organisiert, denn auch wenn dieser Köln schlussendlich nie verlassen hatte freuten sich alle, dass ihr guter Freund nun doch hier geblieben war. Es wurde gegrillt und es gab reichlich Bier und Cocktails. Tobias machte die Musik und alle feierten ausgelassen. Mitten unter ihnen Ringo und Easy, denen man ihre Verliebtheit deutlich ansehen kann. "Sag mal seit ihr jetzt so richtig... na ihr wisst schon... zusammen?" , fragt Bambi die beiden. "Ja, sind wir." , antwortet Easy. "Ganz offiziell." , fügt Ringo hinzu und legt einen Arm um seinen Freund. "Aber warst du nicht eigentlich mit Hauke... ?" fragt Bambi erneut, er kriegt diesen schnellen Wechsel wohl nicht so ganz auf die Reihe, schon gar nicht in seinem bereits angetrunkenen Zustand. "Ich hab' Hauke halt nicht geliebt." , sagt Easy. Bambi schaut immer noch etwas verwirrt. "Naja egal, so wie ihr strahlt seid ihr echt happy miteinander. Dann Glückwunsch." , sagt er und wendet sich wieder der Tanzfläche zu. 

Ringo und Easy sehen sich lächelnd an. "Ich bin echt froh, dass du hier geblieben bist." , sagt Ringo und streicht mit einer Hand zärtlich über Easys Wange. "Ich bin froh, dass du mich aufgehalten hast." , gibt Easy zu. "Hab ich doch gar nicht richtig, du hattest dich doch schon um entschieden." , stellt Ringo richtig. "Es war trotzdem süß, dass du mir gesagt hast, dass ich nicht gehen soll. Und mich gebeten hast bei dir zu bleiben." , lächelt Easy und küsst Ringo sanft. "Ich liebe dich." , flüster Ringo seinem Freund ins Ohr. "Ich dich auch." , antwortet dieser. "So und jetzt komm mal mit, ich will endlich mal mit meinem Freund tanzen." , lacht Easy und zieht seinen Freund auf die Tanzfläche. Dieser lässt sich nur zu gern mitziehen, denn heute war einer dieser Tage an dem er wortwörtlich vor Glück tanzen wollte.


End file.
